HoriKashi & Shoujo Cliches
by Elias Cook
Summary: If a bunch of shoujo cliches happened to Kashima and Hori, like their birthdays, getting hit on, fevers, childhood promises, etc... Each cliche is a chapter.
1. Birthdays

**This story will just be a collection of What-Ifs, where Hori and Kashima try out a bunch of shoujo cliches. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Hori's birthday**

"Happy birthday, Hori-chan-senpai!" Kashima held out a bag to Hori with a dazzling grin.

"What's this? I thought I told you I didn't want a gift," he said.

"Don't worry, senpai! It's a costume for you to wear at the drama club!"

"Is that so." Hori took the bag reluctantly and reached in. His hand wrapped around fabric, and he pulled the costume out.

It was pink. And glittery. And, yes, it was a dress.

Hori had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Then he glanced at Kashima, who stood there, still beaming as if this princess dress was the most normal gift ever.

"Kashima. What's the meaning of this?" he asked, hoping for some logical explanation, although he was sure there was none.

She smiled. "Haven't you always wanted to be a princess, senpai?"

He sent her flying.

* * *

**Kashima's birthday**

"Oi, Kashima! Time for club!" Hori called, glaring at said girl who was busy flirting with other girls.

"Senpai!" Kashima's eyes widened and began to sparkle. "Do you remember what day it is?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "So come to club and I'll give you your present."

"Yosh!" Kashima quickly bid farewell to her many fangirls and followed her senpai eagerly to the drama club room.

"Here you go." Hori handed her a bag.

"Oh! Oh yay!" Kashima grinned and reached her hand into the bag. Then she pulled out a DVD. "_The Wizard of the Oz_?"

"Yeah. Since we're going to do a musical next," Hori said. "There's more. You should watch them all when you can and see which one you'd like to do. I don't think we can go with an original one…"

Pulling the rest out, Kashima found _Swan Lake, The West Side Story_, and some handbook about musicals_._

"I rented out some original Japanese ones too," Hori said. "We can watch those some other time."

_Senpai,_ Kashima thought as tears began to form. "Thank you so much!" She gave him a hug.

"Gwah! Kashima! Let go!"

* * *

**Next one: If some girls were hitting on Hori/Kashima...**

**Please tell me what you think! And if you have any shoujo cliches or cliches in general, please tell me! Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Getting picked up

**It's been like a month since I first started this story... Hehe. Oops. Well here's the next chapter! Thank you to anyone who followed and favorited, and super special thanks to Whiskey Bloodsbane Pincher for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**Kashima getting picked up (by girls)**

It was Saturday, and Kashima was bored. So she went out to wander the streets, watching people walking by. It was a nice, warm day, and she was glad to be outside.

"Wow, handsome," a voice said behind her.

She turned and smiled dashingly at the two older women behind her. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"How about we help you?" the first girl asked with a sly smile. "You seem lost, little puppy."

"Not at all, my princess," Kashima said as she entered Prince mode. She took the girl's hand, staring intently into her eyes. "How could I possibly get lost when you're around? If I was lost now, what would become of you? I don't want to lose you."

"Oh my." The second girl giggled. "Someone's good with words. Come on, what do you have to say to me?"

Kashima glanced at the second girl and smiled. "Mere words couldn't possibly describe how happy I feel to be able to see your beautiful face even on a Saturday."

"Wanna do something fun?" the first girl asked.

"Like what?" Kashima replied, getting excited.

"Hm. Karaoke?" the second girl suggested.

"Ah, no thank you, no thank you." Kashima quickly shook her head, thinking about how deaf tone she was. "How about the arcade instead?"

"Sure."

Hori had been sent out to run a few errands when he spotted a familiar blue head in the crowd. _Don't tell me that's…_

Kashima's face came into view. _It is._

Hori ignored her, hoping she wouldn't notice him. The last thing he needed was that noisy, troublesome girl to follow him around. As he crossed the road, he glanced back at her. She was talking to two other women. No, she was _flirting_ with two other women.

_What the hell is that idiot doing?_ He thought. _Is she so bored that she's going around picking up women off the street?_

Pausing, he watched the three talking, analyzing the other girls' behavior. _Nevermind. It must be the other way around. _Then the three began walking somewhere else. _What? Where are they going? Don't tell me Kashima that you're about to get taking advantage of?!_

_Ah whatever_. Hori turned around and began walking towards his destination. _What that idiot does has nothing to do with me._

* * *

"Let's not go to the arcade, Kashima-kun," the first girl, Nakagawa, said, tugging on Kashima's sleeve. "Let's go somewhere even more fun."

"Where?" Kashima asked.

"It'll be a surprise," the second girl, Hashimoto, said with a smile. "Just follow us."

"Okay!"

They turned away from their initial path and began heading somewhere else. Kashima couldn't tell where they were going, but she didn't mind. _Maybe we're going to a public bath to relax! Or go hiking through a mountain. Maybe we'll visit a shrine!_

They arrived in front of a majestic building.

"A hotel?" Kashima said, tilting her head in confusion. "What's fun about a hotel?"

"This isn't a normal hotel," Nakagawa said. "It has a lot more things than a normal hotel has."

"Like what?" Kashima asked.

"Like toys, and musical instruments, and, you know, whatever you can think of!" Hashimoto said.

"Oh. I see!"

The three were about to enter when a voice called it. "Wait! Kashima!" They turned towards the voice as a figure sprinted towards them. "You… idiot!"

Hori's foot connected with Kashima's face, and she dropped to the ground. The girls gasped.

"Kashima-kun!"

"Are you okay?"

Kashima's head lolled around before her eyes snapped open in a dazzling light. "Senpai! What are you doing here?"

"You idiot!" Hori yelled, before pointing up at a sign on the building. "Don't you know how to read?"

Kashima stared at the sign. "Yeah. Love hotel. I read that though!"

"Don't you know what that means?"

"Um… A hotel full of love? Made of love?"

Hori facepalmed. "Nevermind. We're leaving. Come on." He grabbed the back of her shirt and began dragging her back.

"Hey wait!" Nakagawa said. Hori glanced back, and she smiled sweetly at him. "Do you want to join, Kashima-kun's friend?"

Hori frowned. "No. And, this idiot here is a girl!" He lifted Kashima up who waved at the girls with a smile.

"What?" Nakagawa said. "That's such a stupid lie."

"Ah, no, it's true, Nakagawa-san," Kashima replied. "I'm a girl. Do you wanna see?" She started to lift up her shirt.

"Not here you idiot!" Hori said.

"Bye Nakagawa-san, bye Hashimoto-san!"

"Um, bye Kashima-kun." The two girls weren't quite as enthusiastic after that.

"So what were you doing around here, senpai?" Kashima asked, once the two were back on the busier roads.

"I just happened to see you about to enter a love hotel," Hori said. There was no way he could admit that he'd followed her out of concern. "Those girls were trying to take advantage of you."

"Really? But they were really nice!" Kashima said, grinning sheepishly.

Hori wanted to facepalm again. "Just be more careful next time."

"But once they found out I was a girl, wouldn't it all be okay?" she asked.

_No you idiot. No matter what stuff like that isn't okay._ But he didn't say that. He just turned away with a disapproving frown.

"Don't worry, senpai!" Kashima clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll be more careful next time! Thanks for worrying about me!"

"Who's worried about you?" Hori said. "I just don't want your acting skills and pretty face to go to waste."

"So senpai thinks I'm pretty?" she asked as her eyes widened and began to sparkle.

He let out a frustrated sound. "Just go home already! Quit following me!"

* * *

**Hori getting picked up (if it ever happened…)**

"Hi there! Do you wanna come play with us?" Two girls approached Hori on the street.

"We can go to karaoke~!"

"Or maybe get something to eat?"

"Um, no thank you," Hori said, nodding at them politely.

"Oh come on!"

"Don't you want to hang out with us beautiful Onee-chans?"

"Hooooooriiiii-chaaaaan-seeeeenpaiiiiiiii!"

Hori froze as the voice became steadily louder. Suddenly Kashima was standing in front of him, beaming with pure joy. "Senpai! Hi!"

"H-Hello Kashima." _So much for a peaceful day._

"Oh, are these your friends, senpai?" Kashima pointed at the two other girls.

"Hello!" the girls said. Their smiles were much brighter when they saw Kashima. "Wanna get something to eat with us?"

"Sure! Eat what?" Kashima said.

"Kashima! We're leaving! Now!" Hori grabbed her by the shirt.

"But your friends-"

"They're not my friends! I don't even know their names," he said, dragging her away from the extremely disappointed girls.

"What? That's so rude, senpai."

He sighed.

* * *

**Yeah so I need some cliche ideas. I'm working on the fever one right now. ^-^ And I am considering doing: Lost in woods, twisted ankle, met before when they were kids and/or childhood promise.**

**Ideas please! :D And reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Fever

**Hi ya'll. Sorry for the delay. I should have updated like a week ago... hehe ^-^ Thanks for anyone who followed and faved. And t****hank you Meiko Atsushi for your kind review! I decided to update today because of you. :) Hope you like this chapter.**

**Onwards~**

* * *

**Kashima with a fever**

Hori was walking to school when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Who's calling so early in the morning?_ He pulled his phone out and picked up the call. "Hello?"

"_Huff_, _huff_."

_Beep._ He'd pressed the red end call button before he could think twice about the strange sound coming from the phone. Hori blinked a few times and then looked at the caller ID. _Kashima? What is this, a prank call?_

His phone rang again, and he jumped. He stared at the buzzing phone in his hands before picking up again. "Hello?"

"_Huff_, se-senpai!" Kashima said.

_Beep._

"Ah," he said. This time had truly been an accident. He hadn't meant to hang up, but he couldn't stand hearing Kashima's voice. And why was she so out of breath?

The phone rang again. This time he resolved himself to not hang up abruptly. As he picked up, Kashima said loudly, "Senpai you're so mean! Why do you keep hanging up?"

"Ah, sorry, Kashima. What is it?"

"I-I-" She still sounded like she was sprinting somewhere.

"You okay?" Hori said.

"I'm siiiiick!" she yelled, causing him to grimace from the loud voice. "I'm sorry, senpai! Even though the cultural festival is coming up!"

"Oh that's right. We were supposed to have our dress rehearsal today," Hori said. He sighed. "So even idiots can catch a cold."

"I'm sorry, senpai," she said.

"It's fine. Just rest up well so that you can perform on the festival day."

"Really? Thanks so much senpai!"

"Just go to sleep already."

"Okay!"

_Beep._

_How troublesome._

* * *

"Eh? Kashima-kun's sick today?" a Kashima fangirl said. Hori nodded.

"Poor Kashima-kun," another said.

"We should go visit her," said a third.

"Yeah, let's go visit her after school."

"Eh? Kashima-kun's sick?" Sakura said, having overheard in the hallway. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, that idiot should be fine," Hori said. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was tired of everyone asking him questions.

"Sick? Someone's sick?" Nozaki slammed his classroom door open. His eyes were wide as he looked around the hallway. "Who's sick? Where? The infirmary?"

"Kashima," Hori said. "She's at home resting."

A glint appeared in Nozaki's eyes. He clapped a hand onto Hori's shoulder while grinning. "Are you going to visit her?"

_He must want manga references,_ Hori thought. "No. All her fangirls are already visiting. You can go with them."

"Good idea, Hori-senpai!" Nozaki said. "Sakura, will you come with me?"

"Sure! I want to visit Kashima-kun too!" Sakura beamed.

The real problem was after school when the drama club met up.

"She's sick?"

"Aw how are we supposed to practice without the main actor?"

"Maybe we should just cancel the practice."

"Wait until tomorrow?"

"Will she be better by then?"

"But we already have everything prepared."

"Plus we don't have much time left until the festival."

Hori stood up onto the stage. "Everyone," he called. "We'll run through as many scenes as we can without Kashima."

"Senpai, why don't you replace Kashima-kun?"

"Yeah, Hori-chan could do it."

_Me? Seriously? _Hori ruffled the back of his hair in thought. "Can't you guys just pretend Kashima's there?"

The other actors exchanged glances and began shaking their head.

"It's too hard, senpai."

"And a bit weird."

"Is there anyone else who could replace Kashima?" Hori asked. Mikoshiba surfaced in his mind, but the previous experience with him had required quite a bit of effort.

"Not on such short-term notice."

"Besides other people probably can't act as well as Kashima."

"And senpai's acting is even better than Kashima's."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll just act in the scenes where Kashima appears with someone else. Let's go!"

They began running through the scenes. The rehearsal went smoothly with Hori replacing Kashima. At the final scene, when the prince character defeated the bad guy, people began clapping from the audience.

Hori turned and spotted a familiar grin amongst the small crowd watching.

"Oi, Kashima!" Hori pointed at the girl standing in the back with his sword. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to rest well?"

Kashima grinned. Her eyes seemed more unfocused than usual, even more ditzy. "I heard senpai was acting, and I wanted to see it!"

"Eh? Kashima's here?"

"Kashima!" someone yelled. "If you were here, you could have acted."

"Yeah," another said. "What a sly way to get Hori-senpai to act."

"Tch." Hori hopped off the stage, heading towards Kashima. He slapped his hand onto her forehead. It was burning hot. "As I thought. What were you thinking coming here?"

"But senpai," she said, wobbling back and forth. "Ah, the world is spinning. Hehe." Her eyes slide shut while her head dropped onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Kashima!" He caught her as she collapsed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Kashima-kun fainted?"

"Is she okay?"

"Move aside everyone," he said, as he knelt to pick her up.

"Senpai, we can help you," a second-year said. He watched with concern as Hori scooped Kashima up princess-style.

"It's fine. Kashima's light," Hori said. "I'll take her to the infirmary. You guys keep practicing." He began making his way out of the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-Yeah, Hori-senpai, we can help you!"

"You don't have to act cool like that, Hori-chan! Kashima won't know if we help you carry her!"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Hurry up and practice!"

He shifted Kashima to get a better hold of her. _Can't drop her. Can't drop her. Maybe I should have gone with the piggy-back ride method. But her legs are so long._ He stared at the sleeping Kashima in his arms with those long eyelashes and that serene look on her face.

_This idiot! How dare she sleep so peacefully? Doesn't she know how much trouble she's causing everyone?_

He managed to carry her to the infirmary. Luckily it wasn't too far. As he laid her down on the bed, he let out a sigh. _Even though she's tall, she's so skinny._ He noted her slim wrists and how light she'd been. _In the end, Kashima is still a girl._

He tucked the blanket over her. Then, he patted her head, ruffling her hair slightly. "What a dummy."

Then he left the infirmary with a tired sigh.

* * *

**Hori with a fever**

"Eh? Hori-senpai caught my cold?!" Kashima said loudly the next day.

"Apparently," Hori's good friend said with a shrug. "And he told me to tell you, don't bother him, don't visit him, and _go to club_. Or else."

She sighed. "Poor Hori-senpai."

"Really, please go to club," Hori's friend said.

"Okay, okay." Kashima wasn't even listening anymore. She was imagining Hori, huddled under his covers with a flushed face, all alone and craving someone's company and care. _I'll go visit senpai after school then!_

Meanwhile, Hori felt a shiver run down his spine. He turned in his bed and closed his eyes.

"I called in, Masayuki," his mom said, poking her head into his room. "I'll stay with you today, okay?"

"Mm. Thanks mom," he said. His fever wasn't that bad, and he was sure he'd be fine tomorrow, just in time for the Cultural Festival. But he hadn't wanted to go to school in fear that someone else in the club catch his cold, especially an actor. It was better to just stay at home and rest.

_That Kashima better not come… I'll beat her senseless if she skips club to visit me._ With that thought, Hori fell asleep.

It was about an hour after school when the doorbell rang. Hori woke up from the sound. He rubbed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead. It didn't feel as hot as before.

"Masayuki!" his mom opened the door. "Your most precious kouhai came to visit you!"

"What?" Hori sat up. He had a feeling he knew who it was. No, he knew exactly who it was.

"Waa, senpai!" Kashima grinned at him, running towards him with open arms. "You look so cute with your hair down like that!"

Hori grabbed a nearby tissue box and chucked it at Kashima. "Don't call me cute!" It struck her right in the cheek and she dropped to the ground.

"Masayuki!" his mom said. She frowned, planting her hands on her hips. "How can you treat a kouhai like that? I thought I raised you-"

"Mom-"

"It's okay!" Kashima sat up, a dazed grin on her face. She raised the plastic bag she was holding into the air. "Look, senpai, I brought you food!"

Hori sighed.

"Treat Kashima-kun well, Masayuki," his mom said, before closing the door.

"Kashimaaaaa," Hori said. He was too tired to kick her out of his room, and his mom would destroy him if he did.

"What? What? Is there anything I can do for you senpai?" Kashima asked, setting the plastic bag of food down on his bed. Her eyes were wide and expectant.

"Yes. You can go home," he said. "You didn't skip club right?"

"Nope! I came here today to represent the drama club! I have to make sure you're all well so that you can be at school tomorrow." She pulled out a hot bowl of something that she must have bought from a convenience store. "Look, I bought you miso soup!"

"I'll be fine. If you'll just _go home,_" Hori said.

"But senpai-"

The door opened again, and his mom smiled at the two. "Dinner's almost ready. Would you like to stay and eat, Kashima-kun?"

"Can I?" Kashima's smiled widened when Hori's mom nodded. "Thanks so much!"

Hori shook his head. "No no no. Please, go home, Kashima. I can't rest if you're here causing a racket."

"I swear, senpai! I won't," she said.

Hori sighed and laid back down. It was clearly a losing battle. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. "Then shut up and let me sleep."

"Yes!"

Kashima explored his room in silence, staring at the full bookshelves, the neat desk, and the clean carpet. The room was very Hori-chan-senpai like: orderly and simple. There wasn't anything on his walls, and only a few pictures of him and his family. Then Kashima spotted the elementary school yearbook.

_Hori-senpai in elementary school!_ She glanced over at the said person. His eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed. Certain that he'd fallen asleep, Kashima quickly pulled the book out and sat down, leafing through the pages.

_Ah! Hori-senpai!_

Hori looked about the same, just with a rounder face. His hair wasn't as spiky though, and his bangs were longer. Kashima giggled at the sight. Little Hori was adorable.

"Dinner is ready!" Hori's mom called from downstairs.

"Okay!" Kashima called back, shutting the book. She slipped it back into the shelf as Hori stirred. "Senpai! Dinner time! Please have some of the miso soup I bought too!"

"You're so loud," Hori grumbled, rolling over to glare at her.

Kashima grinned. Seeing pictures of little Hori could be her own secret, something that no one else would know about.

* * *

**Please send in your cliche ideas! :) Next chapter will _probably_ be about falling off something (cliff, stairs, you get it). Or twisted ankle. Or a combination of both!**

**Tell me what you think! Funny? Strange? Completely not what you expected? Could have been better? This or that could have happened instead? Share your thoughts please!**

** Thanks for reading. :D**


	4. Drunk

**Hi. Sorry it's been so long. D; More than 2 months!**

** T****hank you Meiko Atsushi and NavaMoon for your awesome reviews! :) (Pst: I also love gudetama ;D) And thank you to anyone who has read, followed, and faved! ^-^ Onto... the getting drunk cliche!**

* * *

**Drunk Kashima**

"Drink up, Kashima!" A third-year handed Kashima a drink.

"Hey, who wants to sing next?"

"Hori-senpai!"

"Yeah, Hori-chan, you should sing!"

"What?" Hori looked up from where he sat in the karaoke booth. "Why me?"

"Senpai! Senpai!" One second-year began clapping while chanting.

"Hori-chan! Hori-chan!" A third-year joined in.

Hori sighed. "Fine. Someone pick a song for me."

"I wanna do it!" Kashima raised her hand and then grabbed the song selector. She pressed a few buttons before a song began playing.

"What is this…" Hori said when he saw the cartoon appear. "Kashima, what song did you pick?"

Kashima grinned, shrugging. "I dunno."

"Go Hori-senpai!"

"You can do it!"

"Hurry up and sing!"

So Hori tried to sing the song. It ended with a broken note, but the drama club members burst out into cheers and applause afterwards.

"We really can do a musical!"

"Yeah, Hori-senpai! Good job!"

_They're so loud._ Hori thought as he set the microphone down. "Hey, Kashima, do you want to sing next?"

"Hm?" Kashima turned. Her face had turned red, and she was hiccuping.

"Kashima?" Hori said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hori-chan-senpai!" The girl beamed, set her drink down, and jumped onto him with a hug.

"Wah, Kashima! What the hell-"

"What?" Kashima smiled. Her breath washed over Hori.

"Kashima! What the hell have you been drinking?" He pushed her off of him and grabbed her drink from the table. One whiff and a look and he was sure it was beer. "Hey! Who the hell ordered alcohol and gave it to Kashima?!"

The room fell silent and everyone looked around at each other.

"Alcohol?"

"Could it have been-"

"What?" Hori said. "Who?"

"Ah, Hori-senpai," Kashima said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't be so serious all the time."

One girl's jaw dropped open. "Drunk Kashima-kun is really cute!"

"Senpai," one guy said. "It was probably-"

"Hey everyone!" The karaoke booth door shot open, and a tall man stepped in. He ran a hair through his dark brown hair and smiled at the silent club members. "Did my beer arrive yet?"

"Sensei," Hori said quietly, staring at the ground. Kashima was giggling to herself, arms still wrapped around Hori. "Be a more responsible advisor, will you?!"

"What'd I do to make Hori-chan mad at me?" Fukui-sensei scratched the back of his head.

"Your beer…" One member pointed at the half-empty mug on the table.

"Gah! What happened to my beer? Who drank it?" Fukui said.

"Kashima did!" Hori said. He stood up. "I'm taking her home before something else happens."

"Eh, Hori-chan, you're leaving already?"

"Won't you come back?"

"Ah, Fukui-sensei, you missed Hori-senpai's performance."

"What?" Fukui said. "Hori-chan-"

"Come on, Kashima." Hori pulled the girl to her feet. "We're going home."

"Already?" she said. "But senpai-"

"I wanna hear you sing, Hori-chan!" Fukui said.

"An irresponsible advisor that only shows up when we're celebrating," Hori said, as he pushed Kashima towards the door. "Has no right to say such things."

"Waa, Hori-chan is so mean to me!" Fukui began complaining to the remaining members as Hori and Kashima left the building.

"Senpai, where are we going?" Kashima asked. She was leaning on him with her arms around him and her chin propped up on his head.

_Why does this kind of thing always happen? Damn Kashima. Doesn't she know an alcoholic beverage from a normal one? Ah, she's so stupid. _Hori thought, trudging along towards the metro station. _Where does she live again?_

"Senpaiiiiii," Kashima said.

"Ah, be quiet." Hori tossed her off of him. "Come on. We're going home."

"Mmm," she said.

Hori kept walking and was glad to see that Kashima had actually shut her mouth. _So Kashima can actually be quiet? Only when she's drunk? _Then he heard a "Meow" somewhere from behind him.

Hori glanced back. "Eh? Kashima! Where'd you go?"

_No wonder it was so quiet!_ He jogged back the way he'd came and found Kashima standing in front of a wall. She was grinning and meowing dazedly at the cat on the wall. "Oi, Kashima! Don't just disappear like that!"

"Oh, senpai look." Kashima pointed at the cat. "Cute right? Hehe, kinda like senpai. Hi kitty kitty."

"Meow," the cat said.

"Meow," Kashima said back.

"How is that cat anything like me?" Hori really didn't understand Kashima's thinking, especially now that it was muddled with alcohol. "Come on."

"Meow!" The cat leapt off the wall and struck Kashima in the face. Its arms flailed a few moments, scratching Kashima's cheek.

"Ah," Kashima said. The dazed look was still on her face. She smiled. "What a bad kitty."

"Kashima!" Hori grabbed the cat, pulling it off of her. "Get a grip on yourself! You're letting a cat just-"

The cat jumped out of Hori's arms, swiped its paw across Hori's cheek, then dropped to the ground. "Meow," it said once more before running away.

_Stupid damn cat! Stupid damn Kashima!_

"Ah, senpai." Kashima leaned forward and her hand brushed his cheek where the cat had scratched him. She gazed down at him. "You're hurt."

Hori stared up at her for a moment, before looking away. "And whose fault is that? Come on. Let's go." This time, he took her hand so that she wouldn't wander away again.

* * *

They rode the metro to Kashima's stop. She dozed on the way there, and her head periodically dropped onto Hori's shoulder. _If I was taller…_ He stopped his thoughts there and just sat still.

"Kashima, we're here," he said when they'd arrived. He led her through the station and back outside. "Hey, how do we get to your house now? Or should I call your parents-"

"That way." Kashima pointed at a street. He followed her through a few turns and soon found himself standing in front of a house.

_It's big. _And the house was dark. Not a speck of light could be seen coming from the windows. Hori reached for the doorbell.

"Key, key." Kashima patted her pants pockets before pulling a key out. "Ta-dah! Look, senpai."

"That's great. Is no one home?" he asked as she unlocked the door. He tugged on his hand that was still in Kashima's. "Hey, Kashima."

"Come in, senpai, come in! No one's home."

_Damnit, she won't let go of my hand? Kashima! _He had no choice but to follow her inside. He caught a brief glimpse of the tidy kitchen, the bare dining table, and the sofa that looked new before Kashima dragged him up the stairs.

"Look, senpai, this is my room!" Kashima threw the first door open. She finally let go of his hand and dropped onto the bed. Her eyes slid shut.

"Then I'm going to go," Hori said. "When are your parents coming back?"

"I dunno," she said. "Morning… probably."

"Okay. Shouldn't you brush your teeth before going to sleep?" Hori pointed at the connected bathroom. _Is her family rich or something? _

"Nah, too tired," she said.

"If you don't brush your teeth, Kashima, you're gonna get cavities," Hori said.

"Ung, okay." She rolled off the bed and entered the bathroom.

"Where are your parents?" Hori asked, poking his head into the bathroom. The marble countertop was shining, and the bathtub was wide.

"Aa wuurku," she said through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"At work?" Hori said. She nodded.

"Oh." He went back to her room and glanced around. The bed was neatly made, and the closet door shut. Her desk was the only messy part of the room, covered in books, papers, and pencils. The wall above her desk was filled with pictures taped and tacked on.

He stepped over to get a better look. Most of the pictures were of the drama club, and many had Hori in it. There were some pictures of Sakura, Mikoshiba, and Nozaki, and some of Kashima's fangirls.

"Done, senpai!" Kashima skipped out of the bathroom to Hori's side.

"Okay, then, I'm gonna go."

"Okay!" Kashima's hand went behind Hori's head. She pulled him towards her and pecked him on the forehead. "As thanks for taking me home." She smiled at him, the kind of Prince smile she used on her fangirls.

Hori froze, staring at her. Then Kashima fell back onto her bed and grinned. "Night, Hori-chan-senpai!"

It took a few seconds to pass before Hori nodded and turned to the door. "Yeah. Good night."

* * *

**Drunk Hori**

Hori sighed as he sat down in the karaoke booth. Their performance at the Cultural Festival had been a great success, so they were here to celebrate their victory as first place within the clubs' booths and exhibits.

"Want some chocolates, senpai?" Someone passed a box of chocolates to Hori.

"Thanks." He took a piece and threw it in his mouth.

_Wait a minute. This is-_ He grabbed the chocolate box cover. _Shit! Liquor filled chocolates? Which idiot brought these here?_

"Senpai, you should sing next!" Kashima sat down next to him, holding the microphone and the song list.

"No thanks." Hori set the cover down on the box and pushed it into the center of the table. _Hopefully nobody else eats these._

People started singing, and the room became noisy with everyone's chatter, laughter, and singing. Kashima sat and smiled at everyone, declining to sing with as much subtlety and stubbornness as possible.

_Can't let Hori-senpai find out I'm tone deaf! Can't let Hori-senpai find out I can't sing! My training with sensei isn't over yet. I'm still not good enough to sing in front of Hori-senpai._ Kashima thought, staring intently at the song list in her hands.

"Kashima, you should sing!"

"Sing with Hori-chan!"

Kashima took the hand of the girl who'd requested her to sing and smiled. "I'd much rather spend my time enjoying your angelic voice than to torment you with my own."

Something hit Kashima's shoulder lightly, and she jumped, fearing that it was Hori ready to send her flying. She turned.

"Hori-senpai?" she said. Hori's eyes were closed and his head had fallen against her shoulder.

"Oh he must be exhausted."

"Yeah, he worked really hard."

"I heard he stayed up all night fixing the props."

"Then I'll take Hori-senpai home!" Kashima said. It was the perfect opportunity to escape. No one could ask her to sing if she left with Hori.

"You could just let him sleep, Kashima-kun."

"It's okay!" Kashima grinned. She slid her arms under Hori, prepared to lift him up.

"No, Kashima! Not that again!"

"Carry him normally! Normally!"

"Eh?" Kashima said.

"Or just wake him up!"

"No matter what, just don't carry him princess-style!"

"Okay, okay," Kashima said. With the help of some other members, she began piggy-back riding Hori home.

"You can always call his parents."

Kashima nodded, smiling. "Okay. Bye everyone!"

They were half way to the subway station when Hori woke up. "Hm?" he said.

"Oh, Hori-chan-senpai, you're awake!" Kashima beamed at him. His cheeks were more flushed than usual.

"Oh… Kashima." He stared at her for a moment and then said, "Put me down."

_Senpai is being somewhat gentle? _Kashima thought as she knelt to lower him to the ground. "Um, senpai."

"Where are we?" He looked around.

"We're going home," she said, pointing in the direction of the subway station.

"Oh okay," he said.

"Let's go then." She smiled and they continued walking.

"Ah, Kashima, look," Hori said when they'd almost arrived at the subway station. Kashima stopped and glanced back. "That's the kind of musical I wanna do."

_Senpai, you're pointing at a circus poster though,_ she thought, but she just smiled. "Okay. Let's do that next time then."

He nodded. "Mmm."

Hori yawned when they'd reached the subway station. The ride over was silent and they soon got off.

"Hey Kashima," Hori said as they stopped at an intersection, waiting to cross the road.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"You have some pretty nice legs. It's almost my type."

Kashima stared at him. He had a blank look and was gazing off into the distance. Her smile had frozen in place. _Eh? Eh eh eh?! _She grabbed his face and began shaking his head. "Senpai! Are you okay? Did you hit your head somewhere? Should we-"

"Stop that! It hurts!" He kicked her and she fell to the floor.

She sprang back up, now grinning. "Hori-chan-senpai is back!"

Hori rubbed his temples. "My head hurts." Then he pointed at the crosswalk. "Green light, Kashima."

"Okay!" They crossed the road and headed to Hori's house.

Kashima rang the doorbell, and Hori's mom opened the door. "Kashima-kun!"

"Hello, Hori-senpai's mom," she said with a smile. "Hori-senpai is really tired so I brought him home."

"My, thank you so much, Kashima-kun." His mom smiled. "Would you like to come in? Come on, Masayuki, thank your cute kouhai."

Hori nodded at Kashima and then reached a hand up to pat her head. "Thanks, Kashima. Be careful on your way back."

_Senpai! Senpai is being so gentle! So docile! Senpai, what is wrong with you today?_ Kashima thought, frozen once again.

"Oh, Masayuki… are you drunk?" his mom said.

Hori shrugged.

"Eh?! Senpai's drunk?" Kashima said.

"Seems like it." His mom sighed. "Go upstairs, Masayuki. Would you like to come in, Kashima-kun?"

"No that's okay. Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Thank _you,_" Hori's mom said, smiling back. "Then be careful on your way back."

"Yes! Bye bye."

Kashima returned home and spent the night agonizing over Hori's words. _Oh no. Senpai has noticed my legs! What if he's getting jealous over them? After all, doesn't he want to be a girl?_

* * *

**The Kashima leg part was written differently at first, then I read chapter 68... Haha, oh well. I hope you all liked it! :) Please share your thoughts with me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
